


Postwickshipping Week Prompts

by ZsaZsa14



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angst, Childhood Love, F/M, First Kisses, Fluff, Insecurities, Jealousy, PostwickShipping, Postwickshipping Week, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZsaZsa14/pseuds/ZsaZsa14
Summary: February 9-15: Postwickshipping week! A series of prompts to celebrate Gloria x Hop. I hope you enjoy :) Kudos and Reviews are appreciated01-Warm Nights/Cold Nights02-Jealousy03-Sudden Realization/Slow Realization04-Confessions/Missed Opportunities05-Applin Confession06-Champion Hop/Professor Gloria07-Picnic/Camping in Slumbering Weald
Relationships: Hop/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 8
Kudos: 157





	1. The Hero's Bath

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Day 01-- Warm Nights/Cold Nights  
> Hello, everyone. Happy Postwickshipping Week! I hope you all enjoy :D
> 
> Note: There won't be any descriptions of Gloria because even though a lot of people will use her canon appearance, I visualize the character I created in my game, so you can use that or the canon appearance when reading these :)
> 
> ALSO HOP AND GLORIA ARE 18-19 HERE

#  Warm Nights/Cold Nights 

###  The Hero's Bath 

“Can I kiss you?” 

Hop’s golden eyes were unwavering, and his lips were pressed firmly together. He was utterly focused on her, and what her answer might be.  
This is not what Gloria was expecting when she returned to the Galar Region. She had gone on a 3 month trip to the Hoenn Region to meet with other gym leaders, and their reigning Champion, May. She and Hop talked almost every day through a video chat, and as soon as she told Hop the day of her return to the Galar region, Hop had immediately asked her to meet him Circhester. He was doing some research for Sonia. He had explained to her what he was there for, but it completely flew over her head because she was still reeling from the fact that Hop had said, “I want to see you, Gloria.”

_Hop wants to see me. He wants to see me._

So, in a quick video call to her mother, she announced that she would come home the next day. Gloria rearranged her travel plans and ended up Circhester, where Hop was waiting for her. He had grown taller and more dashing since she last saw him. He was even starting to grow some facial hair like Leon. 

How could she be so in love with him? Was it even possible to love a human being this much?

After spending the day together, the cold Circhester night began to set in. Gloria was going to suggest returning to the hotel and calling it a night. The snow had begun to fall heavily on them, and she shivered. Hoenn had been a lot warmer compared to Galar.

Instead of walking her back to the hotel, Hop’s warm hand had encircled hers and led her to the Hero’s Bath. It was warm and there was a roof over them. Despite that, the biting wind still managed to make her and Hop shiver, then afterwards they would immediately feel warm due to the hot water. Gloria and Hop had dipped their feet in the water and taken off their jackets, wallowing in the warmth, cold, and silence when Hop asked to kiss her. 

“Are you sure?” Gloria gulped. She wanted to be positively sure that she hadn’t imagined this. 

But Gloria didn’t need to ask. The passion in Hop’s golden eyes were all the confirmation she needed. 

Gloria closed the distance between them, and her slightly parted lips pressed onto Hop’s. They shut against them, and the two stayed like that for a moment, neither daring to go farther. The hot water continuously lapped at their feet. Gloria’s face was hot, and she wasn’t sure if it was from the kiss or from the Hero’s Bath or—

Hop pulled away first, and they stared at each other for a moment. Then Hop placed his hand on her cheek and used the pad of his thumb to trace a line down it causing Gloria to shiver. “Please kiss me.” She whispered. Hop’s hand cupped her cheeks, and this time he kissed her. Shyly, his tongue touched her lower lip. Gloria made a surprised noise—almost like a squeak— and placed both hands on Hop’s shoulders to steady herself. If she didn’t have anything to hold onto then she might fall into the bath and that would definitely ruin the mood.

Kissing him was exhilarating, pleasurable…and weird all at the same time. Hop was her best friend, the person who knew her better than anyone, and the one she wanted to stay with forever. Gloria was certain Hop would never like her in a romantic sense. She had been in love with him since she was a child, but after becoming Champion, she had resigned herself to loving Hop at a distance. They were going down different paths, but now—

Now, there was a chance for them. 

A big gust of wind blew into the Hero’s Bath, bringing with it snow flurries and snowflakes. Gloria and Hop pulled away, giggling. Gloria brushed snow flurries out of Hop’s hair. She marveled at how his hair curled onto her fingers. She closed her eyes and leaned in again, but Hop put his hands on her shoulders to stop her. 

“You’re shivering,” Hop said. 

Gloria opened her eyes. Hop was grinning, but Gloria couldn’t help but pout. She finally got to kiss Hop and she didn’t want anything to get in the way of it. Hop checked his watch and sighed. “It’s really late,” He said. “We should head back.” 

“But I—” Gloria stopped. She was overwhelmed with so many feelings. Happiness and uncertainty were the main ones. This moment had been wonderful, but what was next?  
Where would they go from here? 

“Oh, don’t look like that Gloria,” Hop had begun putting his shoes on. “You were always the one to worry.” 

“I don’t worry about everything,” Gloria lied. She went to work putting her socks and boots on. She hated the feeling of wet socks, but thankfully it wouldn’t be a long walk back to the hotel. She would deal with wet socks every day if it meant she could be with Hop.

“Yes, you do mate.” Hop held out a hand to Gloria, and she took it, letting Hop pull her up. He took her hand and splayed it across his heart. Hop’s heart was beating a thousand miles a minute, and Gloria’s heart swelled. Hop was too perfect. How did she ever deserve someone so wonderful? 

Hop squeezed Gloria’s hand, and through that simple action alone, Gloria knew that everything would be alright. “Don’t worry about a thing, Gloria. You’re in my heart. Always.”


	2. Not According to Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hop and Gloria enter the prestigious Hammerlocke Academy. Hop wants to be the top student the next four years like his brother, Lee was. However, Gloria takes the number one position, and Hop has a range of mixed emotions now that his plans are in shambles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!   
> I apologize. This feels very rushed and incomplete. It ended up being a lot longer than I intended, and I didn't expect to be in Hop's POV the entire time xD  
> Anyway.  
> \- High School AU  
> \- Italics are Hop's thoughts  
> \- They are 14 and are in their freshman year at Hammerlocke Academy

#  Jealousy 

###  Not According to Plan 

Everything Hop had planned for his future had been derailed. Hop remembered when he had a notebook that detailed all of his plans for the future. Hop usually didn’t like to think too far into the future, because anything could happen, but Hop couldn’t help it at the time. 

_Step One: Get into Hammerlocke Academy_

Thankfully he did. There had to be letter of recommendation written for anyone to get into this prestigious high school, and his brother Lee, who was an alumni and the number one student in the academy, had been nice enough to write him one. It was a plus when Lee wrote one for Gloria too. Sometimes he wondered if Lee did that on purpose not because he thought Gloria was smart enough, but because Lee didn’t want to him to be by himself. It was a plus that Gloria came along. 

Well, at first it was. 

_Step Two: Be the Top Student in the class each quarter all through the next four years, just like Lee was!_

Unfortunately, that was going to be impossible. Hop wasn’t one to give up easily, but this time he might have to. 

Gloria—The same Gloria who slept through class, complained about studying, and didn’t care about her abysmal grades through elementary and middle school—was the number one student in their class and Hammerlocke Academy. Hop had no idea how it happened. Did she decide to get serious about studying after Lee recommended her?  
He was proud of her at first, but it wasn’t until the end of the second quarter that Hop began to feel miffed. The rankings for the academy were posted, and Gloria was the number one student, Bede was number two, Marnie was number three, and Hop was fourth.  
Fourth. Lee had never gotten fourth place, so how could he?

But it was only the second quarter. Hop could improve. He had to improve. He couldn’t tarnish Lee’s legacy. The harder Hop tried, the more he faltered. Now their first year at Hammerlocke Academy was almost over, and Hop had fallen out of the top 10. 

What really bothered him were his feelings. Hop had always liked Gloria; he even had a crush on her in elementary school. Now, he couldn’t stand looking at her. It was like she was preventing him from reaching his goals. It wasn’t fair to blame Gloria for his shortcomings, but it was easier. He knew he was in the wrong, but he couldn’t stop his anger and jealousy.

Hop tried to keep his face neutral when he spoke to Gloria, but he would always end up glaring at her or making some snide remark about how “smart” she was. Then he felt awful when he saw Gloria’s smile falter. She would look down at the ground and shift her feet. He had no right to shame her. Gloria spent a lot more time with Bede and Marnie now. She didn't hang out with him after school anymore nor did they eat lunch and dinner together. There were even rumors that Bede and Gloria were dating, and that made him furious. 

_Why am I like this? Why did I push Gloria away? I have no one…no one at all._

Class ended for the day, and Hop packed up his backpack. He figured he could catch an early dinner, then head back to his dorm. There was a physics test tomorrow, but he knew he wouldn’t pass. What was the point of studying anymore? This weekend Hop planned to call his mom and tell her that he would be returning home. He could finish up school at Postwick High. Hop had developed a mantra over the past year:

_What is the point of doing this?_

_This is pointless._

_I really don’t want to be here._

“Hop.” 

He jolted at the sound of his brother’s voice. Lee sounded angry. Hop put his bag down and slowly turned towards his brother. Sure enough, Lee was angry. A deep frown had settled onto his face. His arms were crossed, and his eyebrows were furrowed. The last time Hop had seen Lee that angry was when he took Lee’s favorite toy without permission, and accidentally dropped it in a puddle outside their house. 

Standing near the entrance of the classroom door was Gloria. When she made eye contact with Hop, she darted off down the hallway. What was that been about? 

“Let’s talk back at your dorm,” Lee said. His tone had grown a little gentler, but he still looked upset. Hop said nothing as he grabbed his bag and beckoned for Lee to follow him back to his dorm. As they walked across the school grounds, the other students waved and gawked at Lee. He was a popular alumnus at the school. No other student had been able to stay as the top ranked student all four years throughout the academy. 

But Lee had beaten all the odds. 

_Lee wasn’t always a good student. Mum used to fuss at him all the time when he was younger. He’s kinda like Gloria…_

_Oh._

### 

Back at Hop’s dorm, Lee made himself comfortable on Hop’s bed. He sat on the edge of the bed, while Hop sat on the other side. He wrapped the blanket his mum knitted around himself. He did not make eye contact with Lee. He was so ashamed, and there was no doubt Lee was ashamed of him to for his abysmal ranking and grades at the academy. 

“What’s going on with you?” Lee asked after a few moments of silence. 

“Nothing,” Hop mumbled. He pulled his knees up to chest. 

“I just came to visit you because I was worried. You usually text me every day, but it’s been weeks. Mum has been worried too.” 

“Sorry. I’ll call her tonight.” 

“I ran into Gloria. She told me that you don’t talk to her anymore. In fact, she mentioned that you don’t talk to anyone anymore. She’s worried about you.” Lee sighed. “How is it that two friends just stop talking like that?” 

“I’m jealous, Lee.” Hop said quietly. “I wanted to be the top of the class, but Gloria is always number one. She always beats me. And every time I’m around her, I’m mean to her and I’m always angry, so I just stopped talking to her.” 

Hop felt his heart squeeze. “And she’s got her new friends. Bede and Marnie. She doesn’t need me.” 

Lee didn’t say anything for a long while, and Hop grew annoyed. Lee always had some advice to give. “Am I foolish for pushing her away? I don’t like being jealous, but I can’t help it.” Hop continued. 

“I think the problem is that you had high expectations. You came to Hammerlocke Academy thinking you would be like me. That was your downfall, Hop.” Lee said. “You have always succeeded in everything that you did. You never faced disappointment before, and now that you’re disappointed in your rank, you took it out on Gloria.” 

“I didn’t mean to Lee!”

“I know that, Hop. Look, I’m not blaming you. But you have to face reality. You will be disappointed. What you have to do is find a healthy way to cope with it. Pushing away your best friend and refusing to study is not the way to do that.” 

“Okay.” 

Lee stood up and stretched. He came over to Hop and ruffled his hair, something he had done to Hop since he was a kid. “Don’t fret. There is still time to make this right. I believe in you Hop.” 

“Thanks, Lee,” Hop said. “You’ve given me a lot to think about.” 

“Any time. I’ll do anything for you, little brother.” Leon smiled at him. “Please call Mum and let her know that you’re okay. I’m going to be in this area for the next few days so I’ll be checking in on you. Are you going to study tonight?” 

Hop didn’t answer, and in return Lee smacked him on the head. “Gloria is studying the library. Go see her.” 

After Lee left, Hop gathered up his textbooks and notebooks and headed to the library to meet with Gloria. When he arrived, he saw Gloria sitting at a table by herself reading a book. Hop hesitated. Would a simple apology make up for how he treated her? Gloria had a kind heart, and she may be willing to forgive Hop, but forgetting about this would never happen. Hop would have to prove that he was willing to change. 

_Step One: Support Gloria no matter what._

Hop approached Gloria’s table, and she smiled at him when he got closer. “Can I study with you?” Hop asked. His ears burned. Maybe she would say no. 

“Of course!” Gloria said. 

When Hop sat down, he took out his physics book and a few pieces of paper. He did a few practice problems and was surprised that he got all the concepts. Maybe he wouldn’t bomb this test after all. Maybe he wasn’t as stupid as he thought. When he finished the practice problems, he looked up and found Gloria staring at him. And without missing a beat, they both smiled at each other. Hop’s heart soared. 

_I’ll take that first step no matter what. I’ll make it up to Gloria no matter how long it takes._  



	3. One Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gloria tells Marnie and Bede about the day she realized she was in love with Hop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to note here except that I'm one day behind on the challenge lol  
> :)

#  Sudden Realization/Slow Realization 

###  One Day 

Gloria was trying to decide between spicy or sweet curry. She liked both types of curry, but today she wanted something spicy. When she and Hop had entered the Wild Area, Hop had just finished his fifth Lumiose Gallete. The manager at the battle café had given them a whole box when he overhead she and Hop talk about heading out into the Wild Area to catch some Dynamax Pokémon that appeared in the dens. 

“Here, we just got a shipment of goods from the Kalos region. These will keep you and your Pokemon energized,” The manager said. Hop’s eyes lit up when opened the box to find his favorite treat, the Lumiose Gallete. He thanked the manager three times before Gloria dragged him out of the café. There were times when Hop had a craving for sweets. It would last for a few days before leaving again. 

“Hey, Hop, what kind of curry do you want?” Gloria asked as she went through her bag. Her Scorbunny stared expectantly at the berries Gloria grabbed. When she didn’t hear anything from Hop, she continued, “I have a lot of Pecha and Cheri berries. But if you want dry curry, I need a few more Chesto berries.” Gloria sighed when she was met with silence. 

She turned to him. “Hop! Did you—oh.” Gloria dropped the berries onto the ground when she saw Hop. His Wooloo nuzzled Hop’s sleeping form. His legs and arms were slightly tucked in, and some soft snores escaped every now and again. Gloria made her way to Hop’s sleeping form. Her Scorbunny tilted its head in confusion when she leaned down next to Hop. 

Gloria grabbed his discarded jacket and placed it on top of him. He did not stir as she let her fingertips caress his cheek. He looked so peaceful and…handsome. Her cheeks warmed as she withdrew her fingers from Hop’s cheeks. She continued looking down at him, and began giggling when he snored. Wooloo lifted up his head slightly and blinked at her. Scorbunny crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. The last time they went camping, Scorbunny had kicked Hop in a fit of jealous rage because Gloria was paying more attention to him. 

Gloria stood up and headed back to the pot. Scorbunny grabbed two Cheri berries from off the ground and offered them to Gloria. “Not today. We’ll have sweet curry today,” Gloria said as she picked up the Pecha berries. Scorbunny glared at her, then begrudgingly began to help her. As Gloria fanned the flames and stirred the pot, she stole glances at Hop. He was no longer curled into his Wooloo. He had managed to roll away from Wooloo and end up sprawled on his back. There were a few times when his leg or arm jerked, and Gloria would have to remind herself that he was dreaming. 

By the time the curry was ready, Hop was yawning and stretching. “Sorry for falling asleep,” Hop mumbled. 

“It’s fine. Did you have a nice nap?” Gloria asked as she grabbed two plates. 

“It was okay.” 

“What were you dreaming about? You kept moving around.” 

“About you actually.” 

Gloria almost dropped her plate. Her heart beat quickened and her hands became sweaty. She didn’t expect to have that reaction to Hop saying he dreamed about her. What kind of dream was it? Gloria opened her mouth to ask, then shut it. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to be weird. I really don’t remember much about it, but you were there in my dream. That's all I remember.” Hop took the spoon from the pot and began placing the curry on his plate. Gloria hated how warm her face grew as she watched Hop fix his plate. Thankfully, Hop began speaking again. “Hey, you made sweet curry. Thanks, Gloria. I was craving something sweet.” 

“No big deal.” 

And as she sat with Hop, eating sweet curry and talking about their upcoming expedition into the Pokémon dens, Gloria decided she liked the warm, fuzzy feeling she had when she was with Hop.

“And that’s how I fell in love with Hop,” Gloria said. 

Marnie nodded and gave her a small smile while Bede scrunched up his nose in mock disgust. The three of them were waiting at the Ballonlea Pokémon Center for Hop. It was Bede’s birthday this week, but due to his Gym Leader obligations the four of them couldn’t celebrate on the day of. So, they decided to meet him in Ballonlea and have a small birthday dinner with Opal a few days before. When Gloria arrived, Marnie and Bede had asked her how she was handling her new Champion duties. Gloria had given them the standard “everything is fine”. Marnie didn’t seem to be satisfied so she asked Gloria, “When did you realize you were in love with Hop?” 

It was no secret that Gloria was in love with Hop, and it quickly became apparent to Marnie and Bede after the four of them spent so much time together. Sometimes Gloria gushed to them about Hop, and Marnie patiently listened while Bede responded with snide remarks. So, Gloria didn't mind telling them about how she fell in love with Hop while they were still participating in the Gym Challenge. It had only been a few years since Gloria knew she loved Hop, but so much had changed sine then. 

“That’s really nice, Gloria,” Marnie said. 

“Not really,” Bede interjected. “It seems random to me. How do you fall in love with someone while they’re sleeping? Or wait, did you fall in love with him after watching him eat curry?” 

“That’s the thing,” Gloria began. “I don’t know when it happened exactly. I just began to feel so…warm…and happy! I knew it was love.” 

“It’s different from the romance novels I’ve read,” Marnie said. “Usually there’s a specific _romantic_ moment, but what you described Gloria wasn’t a romantic moment.”

“Maybe you didn’t fall in love in that moment,” Bede said. “It just took that specific moment for you to realize you loved him.” 

“Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks Bede!” Gloria ruffled Bede’s fluffy hair. Bede playfully pushed her away, and gave her a small smile.

“Don’t thank me yet. Maybe you should focus on confessing to him,” Bede said. 

“Yeah, and you’ll help with that too.” 

“No, I won’t.”

“Yes, you will.” 

“Gloria, no.”

“Bede, yes.” 

“What are we talking about here, mates?” Hop said as he approached the group. 

“Oh, we’re just talking about love,” Marnie said. 

Hop titled his head in confusion, and Gloria desperately hoped that he didn’t notice her blush. Thankfully, Hop turned his attention towards Bede and the two began to talk about something else. 

Marnie tapped Gloria on the shoulder and said low enough so she could hear, “Good luck, Gloria. We’re rooting for you and Hop.” She pulled away, and Gloria was surprised to see the usual calm and casual Marnie smile mischievously. “If it helps any, Hop is totally in love with you too.” 

“How can you tell?” 

“It's so obvious," Marnie said. "Good luck. Give me a call when you're brave enough to confess. Bede and I will help...when we all have time." 

"I love you guys," Gloria sighed. 

As the four of them left the Pokémon Center, the warm, fuzzy feeling Gloria felt when she was in Hop's presence returned. Gloria loved this feeling, and she always wanted to treasure it. Perhaps she could be a little braver someday, and finally tell Hop how she felt. But for now, Gloria was content with having Hop at her side as her best friend for a little while longer.


	4. Back To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gloria and Hop just can't find the time to spend one day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went with the prompt Missed Opportunities.  
> Hope you enjoy :) <3  
> I apologize if there are any mistakes! My computer has been acting up all day, and it made it difficult to write :/

#  Confessions/Missed Oppurtunities 

###  Back To You 

Gloria groaned when her Rotom Phone buzzed. The Caller ID did not display Hop’s name. Instead it was the name of some company trying to get her to film a TV ad. She knew it wasn’t wise for the new Champion of the Galar region to say no. Gloria had become quite homesick over the last several months. She missed the beautiful green fields of Postwick, her Mum, and Hop. 

Hop had told her that he was returning to Postwick to visit his Mum, and he asked her to come along; if she had time of course. It hurt when she had to decline. Hop’s voice had deflated, and he quickly bid her goodbye and hung up. More than anything she wanted to see him, and she was positive Hop wanted to see her too. But Professor Magnolia and Sonia kept Hop busy. There were rare times where she got free time, and she called Hop to invite him to dinner or to hang out in the Wild Area and camp, but he declined as well. She was disappointed, but she understood. They were a lot older now, and that came with more responsibilities. 

Still, Gloria hoped for the day when she could see Hop and just feel normal for a change. She loved being Champion, but she would love it even more if Hop was always by her side.

Until then, Gloria would have to make the best of her situation and put her all into her Champion duties. If things had played out differently, Hop would be the one doing TV ads and interviews. So, out of respect for her eternal rival, she put all her effort into her work and tried to complain less.

Six months had passed since Gloria had visited Postwick. It was a cold morning in Circhester when Gloria discovered she could return to Postwick. She had been at the Hotel Ionia in Circhester, flipping through her calendar when she noticed that two boxes on her calendar were empty. _Two free days._ By mid-afternoon, Gloria had her bag packed and she called a Corviknight flying taxi. During the ride back to Postwick, she was overflooded with joy and disappointment. She was happy to return home, but in her heart, she still had a longing for Hop. It would be so much better if he was there with her. 

_No, I can’t be too greedy. I should be thankful for these two days. That’s all I need. Then I’ll get back to work._

The Corviknight dropped her off at the entrance of Postwick. She gave the Corviknight a Lumiose Gallete, and then headed down the road to her house. As her house came closer, Gloria saw a somewhat familiar figure standing in front of her house. He was tall and wearing a white lab coat. When he turned his head slightly, she saw dark square framed glasses adorning his face. 

Gloria ran and tackled him into a hug. Both of them fell onto the ground. Tears streamed down her face as she squeezed him. 

“Gloria!” Hop exclaimed. “What are you doing here?” 

Gloria wiped at her eyes, but the tears wouldn’t stop coming. “I—I missed you so much, Hop!” 

“Has it really been that long?” Hop chuckled and brushed back part of hair that was in her face. Gloria’s face warmed at the gesture. Then she became aware of the fact that she was laying on top of Hop, crying, in front of her house. Postwick was a small town. Any of the neighbors could see them. Her Mum could see them from the window. Gloria quickly stood up, and helped Hop up as well. 

He gestured to his white lab coat which was now covered in dirt. “You know, Professor Magnolia just gave this to me. Brand new.” 

“I’m so sorry, Hop,” Gloria said. “What are you doing here?” 

“Oh, I got a day off from the lab so I came home,” Hop explained. “For some reason, I got the feeling that I should come to your house. I didn’t expect you to come home.” Hop took her hand and squeezed it. “I’m glad I didn’t miss you.” 

“I’m glad I didn’t miss you either,” Gloria responded. They stood like this for a moment, staring at one another and squeezing each other’s hands. There was so much Gloria wanted to talk about, and she wanted to spend as much time with Hop as possible. She wasn’t sure when she would see him again. 

The door to Gloria’s home opened and her Mum waved at both of them. “I don’t mean to interrupt your reunion, but surely it’s better to talk in here over a cup of tea than to stand outside.” Gloria’s Mum held out her hand. “Give me your coat, Hop. I’ll have it clean for you by today.” 

“Oh, that’s quite alright. I can just drop it off at my house and—” 

“Your Mum and I are going out, and I don’t want Gloria to be here by herself. Just throw it in the wash, then let it dry outside. Come on now.” Gloria’s Mum gestured for both of them to come in. Still holding his hand, Gloria led Hop inside. There was no way she was going to miss the opportunity to spend time with Hop, especially on such a gorgeous day.


	5. The Shiny Applin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marnie accompanies her friend, Gloria, to find a Applin. Gloria is determined to give the Applin to Hop and confess her feelings to him. Things are going smoothly until Gloria's Applin goes sneaking around in her bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Appletun is my favorite Pokemon. I hope to get a shiny Applin one day too. 
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes! My computer was acting up today and it made it difficult to write.

#  Applin Confession 

###  The Shiny Applin 

“Marnie, come here! Quick!” Gloria called. She was crouching in the tall grass on Route 5. There was something very important she was looking for on this route, and Marnie had been willing to accompany her. 

When Marnie approached Gloria’s crouched form, she saw Gloria holding a Pokéball in her hand and smiling. Marnie had never seen Gloria look so happy unless she was around Hop or eating spicy curry. 

“I caught an Applin, Marnie.” Gloria stood up and held the Pokéball up for Marnie to behold. “But not just a regular ol’ Applin.” Gloria tossed the ball, and it opened to reveal a shiny Applin. It was green and there seemed to be a nice shimmer to it. 

“It’s so pretty,” Marnie noted. “Will you give this Applin to Hop?” 

Gloria nodded. “Yes, I will!” 

“Good for you, Gloria. A shiny Pokemon is hard to come by. Luck is on your side.” 

“Yeah. This is a good sign, Marnie.” Gloria held her hand out, and her shiny Applin hopped into her hands. Gloria held it to her chest. “I hope Hop accepts you.”  
“Where is Hop now?” 

“He’s in Hulbury right now. I didn’t have some type of big romantic confession planned,” Gloria explained. “I was just going to catch an Applin and give it to him.” Dread appeared on Gloria’s face. “Oh, maybe I shouldn’t jump the gun. I should at least get a new change of clothes…and a haircut! I should cut my hair. And—Oh, Marnie! What am I supposed to do?” 

Marnie gave her a small smile. “First,” Marnie plucked a few blades of grass out of Gloria’s hair and began smoothing it out. “You can stop freaking out. Hop won’t care what you’re wearing. In fact, I say go ahead and do it before you lose your nerve.” 

“Okay, fine, but you have to come with me!” Gloria said. Gloria held her Applin in one hand, and used her free hand to grab Marnie’s hand. “Let’s run!” With that, the two girls ran down Route 5. Marnie tried to protest, and get Gloria to slow down, but her friend was to excited.  
_I guess it’s better this way._

Gloria and Marnie were standing on one of Hulbury’s many piers, overlooking the ocean. Gloria’s Applin was sniffing around her bag while Gloria paced back and forth. Marnie leaned up against the railing and sighed. 

“Calm down,” Marnie said for the 5th time in the past 30 minutes. 

“I can’t calm down!” Gloria said, without missing a step. “What if he doesn’t show?” 

“He said he was running a errand and that he’d be here soon. I have faith that Hop will be here.” 

“But—” Gloria stopped pacing. 

A strange light was near her bag. The light continued to grow brighter, and Marnie and Gloria threw up their arms to shield their eyes. When the light faded, the two girls gasped at what they saw. 

Gloria’s Applin had turned into an Appletun. 

“Oh my Arceus! What in the world happened?” Gloria shrieked. 

“D-Did you have any Sweet Apples in your bag?” Marnie asked. 

“No, I—Wait.” Gloria paused, then she let out a frustrated sigh. “Yes. I had one. I totally forgot about it.” She pointed an accusatory finger at her Appletun. “What were you doing in my bag? You were supposed to remain an Applin until I gave you to Hop.” 

In response, Appletun burped, and Marnie began to chuckle. Gloria glared at her. “This isn’t funny!” 

“Yes, it really is. Well, it’s the thought that counts, Gloria.” 

“I need to get another Applin before Hop gets here!” 

“Nope, you have to make do with your Appletun.” Marnie pointed in the distance. “Hop is jogging this way.” 

“Hey!” Hop called out as he approached Gloria and Marnie. Gloria said nothing because she was still staring at her Appletun in shock. Marnie gave him a small wave. Hop’s eyes brightened when he saw Gloria’s Appletun. 

“Woah, you snagged yourself an Appletun. That’s ace, Gloria!” Hop said. 

Gloria turned to Hop with a flushed face. Marnie backed away a bit to give them privacy, but she was to curious to see how this Applin—well Appletun— confession would turn out.  
“Hop, I—” Gloria gestured to her Appletun. “I’m giving Appletun to you.” 

“That’s nice of you, but why?” 

“Well, just until a few moments ago, it was an Applin. A really cool shiny Applin. I was going to give it to you to confess my feelings to you. I still want to give it to you because I really like you, Hop.” Gloria breathed a sigh of relief. “Okay, I said it.” She looked at Hop expectantly. “Hop? Say something.” 

Hop said nothing as he went into his pocket and took out a regular Pokéball. It opened and a shiny Applin came out. Hop held out the Applin to Gloria. “It’s okay, Gloria. I have an Applin for us anyway. I just got back from Route 5. I wanted to confess to you with a shiny Applin too. Will you accept it?” 

Marnie did not see that coming. She had expected Hop to accept Gloria’s confession and her Appletun without any protest, but she didn’t expect Hop to come here with the intent of confessing with a shiny Applin of his own. That must have been why he was so late. They must have passed him without noticing on their way into Hulbury. 

Gloria smiled and took Hop’s Applin, while Hop bent down and petted Gloria’s Appletun. “Looks like you’re coming me. Welcome to the team, Appletun. Your new owner is the future Champion of the Galar region.” 

After Gloria and Hop finished trading Pokémon, Marnie bid Hop and Gloria goodbye. “I’ll see you two at the next Gym Challenge. I can’t wait to see what your Applin and Appletun are capable of.” 

“Thanks, Marnie,” Gloria said. 

Marnie gave them a final wave before leaving. She turned back to observe the new couple. Gloria and Hop were holding hands and laughing. Their Applin and Appletun were snuggled up against each other. Marnie smiled. Maybe those two shiny Applin were waiting for the right couple to find them.


	6. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gloria is trying to complete a research assignment given to her by Sonia, but Hop comes to visit. He once again proves to be a major distraction for Gloria. It's a wonder that any work gets done at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Champion Hop and Assistant Gloria AU!   
> \- Hop and Gloria are 18 here  
> \- I kind of want to continue this
> 
> Sorry, this is late. I was sick :(
> 
> I hope you enjoy :D

#  Champion Hop/ Professor Gloria 

###  Distraction 

Gloria dropped the book on Kanto Region Pokémon when she felt two arms encircle her waist, and a head fall onto her shoulders. "Hi, Gloria." Hop mumbled. 

“Welcome back,” Gloria laughed. Hop let go of her, and Gloria turned around to face him. She still felt a beam of pride when she saw Hop in his Champion Uniform. She always had to do a double take when she saw Hop, because over the years he had begun to look like Leon. Some facial hair had begun to sprout on Hop’s face, and he had grown incredibly tall as well. Gloria felt embarrassed that she had to stand on her tip toes to kiss Hop now. 

Gloria felt like she hadn’t really changed much since she competed in the Gym Challenge. Her hair was at her shoulders, she wore glasses and she had grown a little bit taller; but she still felt the same. She was more impressed with how Hop had grown, physically and mentally. 

Gloria pushed her glasses back onto her nose. “What brings you to Wedgehurst?” She asked. 

“I just wanted to see you,” Hop smiled. 

“I appreciate it, but unfortunately I’m really busy today,” Gloria bent down and picked up the book she had been reading. 

“Is there a reason you’re reading a book on Pokémon from the Kanto region?” 

“Yeah. Leon actually stopped by here a while ago. He told Sonia that there was a big gathering of Pikachus in Turffield, so they decided to go investigate it. Sonia asked me to stay here and do some research. Pokémon migrations aren’t strange, but sometimes you want to investigate just to make sure nothing is wrong. So, I thought I would read some books on Pokémon behavior from Professor Oak.” Gloria sighed. “And I’m talking too much again. Sorry, Hop.” 

“No, don’t apologize at all. I really like hearing you go on about your research,” Hop leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the lips. “Let me help you at least. I mean, you don’t want to be stuck in the lab's library all day by yourself.”

“Well,” Gloria hesitated. Gloria loved Hop, she really did but it was no secret that whenever he’s around, she becomes distracted. One time Sonia kicked Hop out of the lab because he kept distracting Gloria from her work. After that incident, Gloria had tried her best to make it up to Sonia by completing her assignments in a timely manner. Sonia wasn’t here, but she was expecting a call from Gloria regarding the migration of the Pikachus. 

“I won’t distract you this time. I promise.” Hop grinned, and Gloria knew that he would definitely distract her. But she didn’t have the heart to tell him to leave. 

“Okay, fine. Go make some coffee and meet me back in this room. I have a few books I need to read.” 

Hop left the room to make some coffee, and Gloria settled into the couch in the library and resumed reading her book. Hop came back with two mugs of steaming black coffee, and he placed them on the table. Hop grabbed one of Gloria’s books and sat next to her. Gloria gave him a confused glance before he explained. “I figured I could help this time. If I find anything that can help, I’ll let you know.” 

“Thank you, love,” Gloria said. She and Hop sat in a comfortable silence next to one another as they began to read.

Gloria’s fingers curled into Hop’s hair. She always loved doing this and feeling how soft his locks were. Hop had fallen asleep on Gloria, his head resting comfortably on her shoulder. Hop’s hand had found hers, and he held onto it as he slept. He didn’t snore either. Gloria couldn’t get a lot of reading done with Hop leaning on her, so she gave up. Hopefully, Sonia wouldn’t be too mad that she didn’t call. She was with Leon, and Gloria had a suspicion that Sonia would be over the moon about spending the day with Leon that she wouldn’t mind if Gloria didn’t call. 

“I love you, Hop,” Gloria whispered in Hop’s ear. “I love you. Thank you for visiting me. I know how tired you must be from being the Champion and all. But you still came to visit me anyway.” 

Gloria had never told Hop that she was disappointed at first that she didn’t become the Champion. It was Hop’s dream to follow in Leon’s footsteps, and she had almost trampled all over that. But it was at some point during her Gym Challenge, that she realized that she did want to become the Champion, but in the end, Hop had wanted it more. It wasn’t too long after the Champion's Cup and the Darkest Day they had begun to date. Gloria hadn’t really decided what to do, until Sonia came to Postwick and offered her the Pokemon assistant job. 

This job had saved Gloria from wandering aimlessly across the Galar region. For a while, she had considered traveling to another region, like Sinnoh or Johto to partake in their Gym Challenge. But that would’ve meant leaving Hop, and she couldn't imagine being away from him that long. The brief moments they shared together in between her job and Hop's Champion duties meant the world to her. 

Hop’s head left her shoulder. Gloria took her fingers out of his hair as Hop yawned and stretched his arms. “Oh,” He mumbled. “Did I fall asleep?” 

“Yeah, just a for a few minutes.” 

“Sorry, Gloria. I’m really bad at this researching stuff.” 

“It’s okay. I’m just glad that you’re here with me and—” Gloria stopped midsentence as Hop leaned down and kissed her again. It was hot and desperate. Hop pulled Gloria closer to him. 

They stayed like that for a while; kissing on the couch in the Pokemon Lab. Hop whispered to Gloria how much she meant to him, and how he wanted to be with her longer. Gloria wanted to go farther, but she had to remind herself that she was at work; and making out with your Champion boyfriend at work seemed to be breaking a lot of rules already. 

Gloria and Hop broke apart when they heard someone clear their throat. Sonia was glaring at them, and Leon was trying to hide his laughter, but to no avail. Gloria quickly pushed Hop away from her and stood up. 

“Hello, Sonia,” Gloria said. She smiled, but it quickly faltered when she realized that her smile and apology were not going to get her out of this situation. 

Sonia pointed at Hop. “You’re banned from the Pokemon Lab until further notice. If you want to see Gloria, it has to be outside of work.” 

Hop didn’t try to argue. He simply nodded his head. Leon was still laughing, and Sonia turned to him and said, “And you’re banned too.” 

“Why?” Leon asked. 

“Because you distracted me the entire time we were in Turffield!” Sonia said. “I swear. Both you are going to be the death of me. We have work to do, and you always come in and distract us!” 

“I can’t believe this,” Leon said, feigning hurt. “I thought we had a good time in Turffield. You loved playing with all the Pikachu.” 

“Oh, so Professor Sonia didn’t get any work done either,” Gloria teased. “I guess we are just at the mercy of these brothers.” 

“What? I don’t understand what we did wrong—” Leon began, but his younger brother cut him off. 

“Come on, Lee. They have work to do,” Hop winked at Gloria. “I’ll see you later, Gloria. And bye Sonia! Sorry again for distracting Gloria. It won’t happen again.” 

“That’s what you said last time,” Sonia pointed out. 

When Hop and Leon left, Gloria and Sonia both sighed. “Those brothers,” Sonia shook her head. Then she smiled at Gloria. “You gotta love them.” 

Gloria giggled. “Yeah, no work gets done with them around here.” 

“That’s right. I didn’t even get to figure out why the Pikachu all congregated in Turffield. Gloria, let’s just go out there tomorrow and investigate ourselves. At least we know that we won’t be distracted this time.” Sonia smiled fondly. “But it was nice getting to spend the day with Leon.” 

Gloria grabbed Sonia’s hand and led her to the couch. They talked about Sonia’s day with Leon and Gloria’s day with Hop for two hours before they realized that they were only distracting themselves at this point. Sonia went to the kitchen to make some more coffee, and Gloria once again settled back onto the couch and began reading the Pokemon behavior book. 

But it was futile. Gloria couldn’t stop thinking about Hop, his kisses, and the next time she would see him. She hoped it was soon. But until then, Gloria would be diligent in her work and help Sonia to the best of her ability.


	7. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being beaten by Hop in the Champion Cup, Gloria decides to leave Galar and participate in the Hoenn League's Gym Challenge. But before she leaves, she and Hop have a picnic in the Slumbering Weald.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last prompt! Thank you everyone! :D  
> Sorry, if it's angsty xD I just enjoy writing it. I tried to write a happy fun moment with them, then I was like "Naaahhh, this isn't working"  
> Soooo  
> \- Champion Hop AU  
> \- I imagine them being about 12/13 here (if they were 10 when they took the gym challenge)  
> \- This may turn into a longer thing, but not for a long long time. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy <3

#  Picnic/Camping in the Slumbering Weald 

###  Moving On 

Deep within the Slumbering Weald, Gloria sat on the alter. She couldn’t believe that it had been three years since she and Hop had helped stop the Darkest Day. On this very alter, the rusty sword and shield were waiting, waiting for her and Hop to take them and use them to stop it. She recalled how her heart pounded when she picked up the shield. 

For a long time, Gloria had struggled with a purpose in her life. She didn’t have any interest in partaking in the Gym Challenge or even think about becoming Champion before she met Leon, and subsequently being given a letter of endorsement. 

She decided to follow Hop’s plan. She never admitted out loud, but she wanted to become the Champion too. She had been on a steady winning streak until the semifinals of the Champion Cup. Hop had bested her, and thus he would go onto battle his brother, and become the new Galar League Champion. Then the Darkest Day happened, and everything seemed to happen so fast. She didn’t have time to process that she had lost, and she no longer had a goal. 

So, after traveling around Galar for a while, and then staying in Postwick, she had decided the best thing for her to do was to leave Galar for a while. There so many other regions that she could explore, and perhaps she could find a new purpose there.

Gloria didn’t want to leave Hop, Bede, Marnie, and her Mum; but she had already decided on this new path. In a few hours, a boat would be departing Hulbury, and heading to the Hoenn Region. Gloria had spent the last few days saying goodbye to everyone, but the one person she hadn’t been able to reach was Hop. She understood that he was being kept busy, but she wished that he could have a little time to say goodbye to her. So, she left it to Bede to give Hop a message that she was leaving. If he wanted to say goodbye to her, she would be in the Slumbering Weald. 

So, she waited and waited and waited. Gloria checked her Rotomphone, then remembered that she couldn’t get a signal out here anyway. “I’m so dumb,” Gloria sighed. She stood and wiped the dirt from her dress. She needed to return to Postwick and call a flying taxi. Just as she was about to leave, Hop’s familiar figure emerged from the distance. He was running towards her. Once he reached her, he put his hand on his knees and began to pant. Gloria wondered what the brown picnic basket slung around his arm was for.  
“Hop, are you okay?” Gloria held out her hand to him. He took it, and she helped him up. 

“No. I ran all the way here.” 

“You usually have so much energy,” Gloria teased. 

“Well, I haven’t got a lot of rest in a long time,” Hop answered, his tone serious. He finally stood up straight and faced her. They may have been the same height now, but it was obvious that in the next few years he would be towering over her. “But that doesn’t matter. I’m just so confused right now. Why are you leaving Galar? I thought you said you were going to participate in the Gym Challenge again!”

“I changed my mind. I just think its better if I go out and explore other regions. That will help me become a Pokémon trainer in the long run.” Gloria gave him a playful smile. “And I’m your rival, right? If I want to keep up with you, then I have to get stronger.”

That was only half the truth. Gloria would never tell Hop about how alone and miserable she had been after losing to Hop, and how her heart twisted when she saw Hop on TV, being interviewed as the new Champion of Galar. It would be good for her to be away. She had lost her way, and she didn’t want to take out her anger on Hop, or even worse, let Hop know about all her negative, conflicting feelings. 

Leaving Galar is for the best. 

“Then just participate in the Gym Challenge again. You don’t have to leave.” 

“What’s that for?” Gloria pointed at the brown picnic basket on his arm. 

“Oh, that’s uh—” He looked away from Gloria, and his voice got quiet. “I wanted to eat with you before you left. If you want too.” 

“Oh, uh—I don’t know. I was just here to kill some time before I left—” Gloria sighed. “Sorry. I didn’t expect you to show up.” 

Gloria could feel the mood deteriorating. She could tell Hop was a little peeved that she was leaving so soon and they hadn’t gotten a chance to discuss it, and Gloria felt awkward because she wanted to spend time with Hop, but also time away from him. Seeing him was making her second guess her decision. 

“Well, let’s eat fast then. The boat leaves in a few hours,” Gloria said. Hop’s eyes narrowed, but he didn’t say anything as they walked to the alter. Gloria had an old cloth in her bag that she used when she was participating in the Gym Challenge. She spread it out on the alter, and she and Hop sat down with the picnic basket in between them. Hop took out two sandwiches, some Pecha berries (they were Gloria’s favorite berry), and some Lava cookies. Gloria took a Lava cookie and bit into it. 

“This is so good!” Gloria squealed. Hop hummed in agreement, then he grabbed a Pecha berry and began eating it.

She and Hop ate in silence. At first, Gloria was afraid that it would be awkward, but it ended up not being that bad. Even though she was leaving, there really wasn’t much for them to say to each other. So much hung in the air between them, but they were things neither felt comfortable addressing at the moment. But Gloria still felt the need to say something, so she said, “I’ll be back soon, Hop. And I’ll message you.” 

“Are you second guessing yourself?” Hop asked. 

“No,” Gloria lied. 

Hop and Gloria held each other’s gaze, almost as if they were challenging each other. Hop was challenging Gloria to tell him what was really going on, how she was really feeling. Gloria would keep her guard up however. She wasn’t ready to talk. Hop seemed to realize that and his face softened. 

“I’ll miss you too, Gloria. I wish you the best of luck,” he said. 

After they finished eating and cleaning up, Gloria and Hop prepared to leave the Slumbering Weald. Gloria looked back at the alter with forlorn. When would she see this place again? Everything started in the Slumbering Weald, and for now this is where it would end. She would come back to Galar as a new person, and a better Pokémon Trainer. She at least owed it to Hop and herself to do well in Hoenn. Gloria was worried for her future and what it might hold, but at this time, in the Slumbering Weald with Hop, she felt a little peace. Gloria reached out and grabbed Hop’s hand, squeezing it. Her heart raced when Hop squeezed her hand back.


End file.
